


종말 만찬

by spn_corri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_corri/pseuds/spn_corri
Summary: Korean/Endverse/Castiel refuse to eat





	종말 만찬

카스티엘은 누군가의 농담에 다소 취한듯한 웃음을 흘리고, 딘 윈체스터는 예의 굳은 얼굴로 으깬 감자를 우물거리는, 평범한 식사시간이었다. 평소와 다른 점이라면 비 비린내가 진동한다는 것쯤. 그러나 동트기 전까지 크로츠를 썰었던 그들에겐 하등 문제될 것이 없었다. 피 비린내에 후각이 항복한 지는 오래 전의 일이다.  
하지만 이 천사가 은총을 잃은 것은 불과 한 달 전이었다. 캐스는 다소 불편한 표정을 지으며 빈 식판 위에 숟가락을 내려놓았다. 딘은 캐스를 쳐다보지도 않은 채 뇌까렸다.  
"화장실?"  
"내가 지도자님께 그런것도 보고해야하나?"  
캐스가 자리에서 일어난 순간이었다. 그는 일어나다 말고 그 자리에 엉거주춤 굳어버렸다.  
"에."  
당황이 섞인 단말마였다. 미간을 일그러뜨린 캐스는 순간 크게 휘청거렸다. 딘이 앉은자리에서 캐스의 팔을 움켜잡은 것은 거의 반사적이었다. 식탁의 분위기가 순간 기묘해졌다. 대원들은 걱정과 당황이 섞인 눈으로 캐스를 바라봤다. 캐스는 딘의 팔과 간신히 붙든 책상 모서리로 힘겹게 서 있었다. 이윽고 캐스는 길게 심호흡하더니, 킬킬 웃기 시작했다.  
"바닥이 미끄럽네! 이젠 불사도 아닌데 넘어졌다가 머리깨져 뒤지면 얼마나 창피하겠어?"  
빗냄새 공기 사이로 쉰 목소리가 키득거렸다. 아무도 감히 그 소리에 토를 달지 못했다. 그저 크게 뜬 눈망울들이 전직 천사를 바라보기만 했다. 그 눈들에 딘의 올리브 빛 눈동자는 없었다.  
"안 그래 지도자님?"  
딘은 아직까지 캐스에게 고개조차 돌리지 않고 있었다. 캐스는 웃는 낯으로 딘의 손을 뿌리쳤다.  
"바닥 청소 좀 하고 살지어다. 그럼 난 이만."  
바닥 탓이 아니라는 건 모두가 알고 있었다. 그러나 아무도 거기에 감히 첨언할 수는 없었다. 딘이 지금 온몸으로 현재 이 침묵의 종결을 거부하는 탓이었다. 지도자라 일컬어지는 남자는 깊은 생각에 빠진 얼굴로 캐스의 빈 의자를 흘겨봤다. 캐스를 붙잡았던 딘의 손이 허공에서 주먹을 쥐었다가, 떨어졌다.

같은 시각, 캐스는 창고의 그늘 아래 모든 것을 게우고 있었다. 눈물이 날 때까지, 위액밖에 나오지 않을 때까지 손가락을 목구멍 깊숙히 찔러넣었다. 소리죽여 먹은 모든 것을 뱉어내고도 캐스는 서너번 더 헛구역질을 했다. 식은땀이 낭낭한 셔츠에 배어들었다. 충혈된 눈이 뻑뻑했다.  
"더럽다."  
잔뜩 쉰 목소리가 캐스의 입술 사이로 새어나왔다. 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬는 중에도 캐스는 씹어뱉듯 탄식했다.  
"더럽다..."  
침을 탁 뱉고서 그는 찌뿌드한 허리를 간신히 폈다. 간단히 스트레칭을 하자 여기저기서 뼛소리가 났다. 캐스는 그때마다 불유쾌한 표정을 지었다. 그 때 순찰을 도는 발자국소리가 가까워졌다. 캐스는 익숙한 솜씨로 땅을 걷어찼다. 흙더미가 으깬 감자였던 것을 얼추 가렸다.  
"거기 누구야?"  
저 순찰병도 이미 예상하고 있지만 확인차 물어보는 것이리라. 지레짐작한 캐스는 허리춤에 손을 얹고 새벽 햇빛 아래 모습을 드러냈다. 그늘이 걷혔으니 이제 웃어야했다.  
"천사였던 사람입니다- 좋은아침."  
캐스는 이를 드러내어 입꼬리를 올렸다. 예상대로 순찰병은 캐스임을 확인하자 짧게 경례했다. 캐스도 대충 경례해주며 키득거렸다. 순찰병이 자리를 떠나자, 열 걸음 거리서 캐스를 노려보는 딘의 모습이 비로소 캐스의 눈에 들어왔다. 캐스는 그 시선을 피하지 않았다. 대신 손키스를 날리는 시늉을 해줬다. 딘은 미간을 확 구기고는 고개를 저으며 자리를 떴다. 캐스는 지도자의 등이 시야를 벗어나자 짧게 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. 딘의 위치에서 그늘 속의 일은 보이지 않을 것이었다.  
하지만 모두의 눈을 그렇게 속일 수는 없는 노릇이다.  
"그렇게 식량낭비할거면 차라리 양보하란 말이야."  
대략 이러한 불평이 순찰대원 K의 입에서 새어나온 건 캐스가 손키스를 날릴 무렵이었다.  
"내가 들은 것만 몇번이야... 먹는 족족 토하다니 자기가 로마 귀족이야?"  
그리고 손키스에 진저리치며 도망친 딘 윈체스터의 귀에 마지막 단어가 들어가고야 말았다.  
이 순찰대원 K는 그 날 밤 탈영한 것으로 보고되었다. 물론 제 발로 탈영한 것인지는 아무도 아는 바가 없다. 딘에게 흠씬 두들겨 맞은 후 도망쳤을 수도, 혹은 관자놀이에 총알을 끌어안은 채 조용히 묻혔을 수도 있는 일이다. 아무튼 순찰대원 K의 탈영에는 납득할 만한 이유가 덧붙여졌고, 이후 많은 이의 기억에서 빠르게 지워졌다.

그 날 캐스와 딘은 해질녘이 되어서야 다시 마주쳤다. 종말을 맞이한 자들이 으레 그렇듯이, 그들에겐 각자의 일상이 있었으니 그건 그다지 유별난 일이 아니었다. 다만 캐스는 아침보다 목이 더 잠겼고, 딘은 아침 이후로 거의 말을 하지 않았을 뿐이었다.  
"미치겠다니까? 오늘 하루종일 대놓고 저기압이라 다들 눈치만 본다고!"  
캐스는 테이블에 발을 얹고서 키득거렸다. 척은 우물거리던 브로콜리를 꿀꺽 삼켰다.  
"너는 좀 괜찮아?"  
척은 스튜 통조림 안을 포크로 힘껏 휘저었다. 미적지근한 다진고기 덩어리가 기름에 떡진 채로 딸려 올라왔다. 캐스도 똑같은 통조림을 들고 있었지만 오늘따라 목의 화끈거림이 쉬이 가시질 않았다. 캐스는 척의 질문에 대답하는 대신 저 포크의 고기가 척의 입 안으로 사라질 것을 멍하니 기다렸다. 그러나 척은 포크를 다시 내려놓고는 조금 당황한 얼굴로 캐스의 등 뒤를 바라보았다.  
"오,"  
캐스는 대충 기척으로 딘이리라 짐작했고 그건 정확했다. 딘은 고갯짓으로 척에게 꺼지라는 신호를 내비쳤다. 척은 입을 삐죽 내밀더니 캐스에게 입모양으로 '내가 뭐랬어.'라며 자리에서 일어났다. 척이 창고를 터벅터벅 나가 밖의 모닥불 무리로 합류하는 소리가 어렴풋했다. 딘은 척이 앉았던 의자를 끌어당겨 캐스 곁에 바싹 당겨 앉았다.  
"적당히 하지?"  
캐스는 곧바로 대꾸하려 입을 떼었으나 이상한 쇳소리밖에 나오지 않았다. 책상에 올렸던 다리를 내려놓고 가슴을 두드리며 두어번 기침하고서야 목소리가 간신히 나왔다.  
"뭐를."  
"크로츠도 그것보단 목소리가 나을 거다."  
"내가 성가대소년 타입은 아니지."  
"지금 네 꼴이 어떤지 알아?"  
"여기에 꼬라지 멀쩡한 생명이 어디있다고?"  
딘은 캐스의 손목을 움켜쥐어 끌어당겼다. 그 서슬에 통조림이 미끄러져 바닥에 요란하게 떨어졌다.  
"뭐야? 아깝게!"  
캐스가 투덜거렸으나 딘은 이를 뿌득 갈았다. 더는 외면할 수 없었다. 그 날 아침, 휘청거리는 캐스를 움켜쥐었을 때 딘이 무의식적으로 떠올린 이미지는 시체였다. 지금과 마찬가지였다.  
"억지로 처먹고서 토하는 주제에 아깝다고?"  
딘은 손목을 쥔 아귀를 더욱 단단히 했다. 캐스는 퀭한 눈을 휘둥그레 떴다. 이미 창백한 얼굴에서 그나마의 핏기가 사라졌다.  
"시체 꼴로 말라가는 주제에,"  
딘은 계속 쏘아붙였다.  
"음식 아까운 건 알고 있나봐?"  
"아파."  
캐스는 딘의 손을 뿌리치려 자리에서 일어났으나 딘도 자리를 박차고 일어났다.  
"아프겠지, 넌 인간이니까!"  
그 단어를 들은 캐스는 미간을 일그러뜨리며 울부짖었다.  
"놓으라고!"  
캐스가 몸을 비틀었지만 딘은 미동도 하지 않았다. 대신 금방이라도 부러질 듯한 뼈를 더 모질게 움켜쥐었다.  
"인간이니까 내 손을 뿌리치지도 못하지."  
"놔!"  
"그거 알아? 인간은 먹지 않으면 굶어 죽어."  
"딘-"  
"그러니까 음식 아까운 줄 알고 있으면 멍청한 짓거리는 작작-"  
"놔라 딘!"  
아득히 묻혀 있던 먼 과거의 말투가 딘의 뇌리를 찔렀다. 캐스는 자신을 붙잡은 손에 매달려 새파란 눈으로 딘을 올려다보고 있었다. 한때 은총으로 빛났던 눈은 이제 검붉은 혈관의 거미줄로 가득했다. 금방이라도 울 것 같은 얼굴로 캐스는 입술을 달싹거렸다.  
"놔라."  
딘은 불에 데인 사람마냥 소스라쳐 손을 놓았다. 캐스는 입술을 깨물고는 하얗게 손자국이 남은 손목을 그러쥐었다. 딘은 말로 형용키 어려운 배덕감에 질식할 것 같은 기분이었다. 캐스는 낮은 목소리로 차분히 뇌까렸다.  
"나는 인간이다. 그렇지?"  
그러고 떨어진 통조림을 흘깃 봤다. 고깃덩이와 야채들이 더러운 바닥 위에 덩어리져 있었다.  
캐스는 입꼬리를 뭉근히 올렸다.  
"인간이니까."  
딘을 힘껏 밀친 캐스는 쓰러지듯 주저앉아 바닥의 먼지엉킨 고기를 집어 입에 우겨넣기 시작했다. 딘은 경악에 얼굴이 하얗게 질렀다.  
"무슨-"  
기름에 떡진 스튜 덩어리들을 쉼없이 움켜쥐는 캐스의 눈동잔 이미 미친 자의 것이었다. 그 광경은 딘에게 적잖은 충격으로 다가왔다. 딘은 떨리는 손을 뻗어 캐스의 어깰 움켜쥐었다. 그러곤 그대로 벽에 내던져버렸다. 약한 육체는 힘없이 날아가 제단에 부딪혀 쓰러졌다. 불상 하나가 떨어져 산산조각났다.  
"무슨 더러운 짓이야!"  
캐스는 웃기 시작했다. 찢어지는 목소리를 쥐어짜내는 웃음이었다. 배를 붙잡고 태아마냥 웅크려 벌벌 떨면서 영혼을 갈아넣을 기세로 웃었다. 그건 웃음보다 발작에 가까운 무언가였다.  
"더러운 게 더러운 걸 먹는게 어때서?"  
엉망진창의 일그러지고 우그러진 목소리가 웃음 사이로 간신히 말을 전했다. 딘은 떨리는 손을 숨기기 위해 주먹을 단단히 쥐었다.  
"인간이 더럽다는 거냐!"  
캐스는 그 고함에 다시 한참을 웃어제꼈다. 명백한 비웃음이었다.  
"육체로 비롯되는 게 원죄야. 육체에서 비롯되는 모든 욕망이 원죄란 말이다."  
캐스는 키득거리며 기름과 먼지가 엉겨붙은 입을 손으로 훔쳤다.  
"더럽냐고?"  
헝클어진 머리칼이 절규하는 캐스의 얼굴에 그늘을 드리웠다. 캐스는 갈라진 목소리로 절규했다.  
"방금 내가 처먹은 게 나보다 깨끗할 거다!"  
딘은 공포에 휩싸였다. 지금 그는 단 한가지 생각밖에 없었다. 저 미친 천사를 흠씬 두들겨 패야 한다. 주먹이 저 자식을 정상으로 되돌릴 방법은 아니지만 적어도 자기가 지껄인 게 얼마나 멍청한 개소린지 알려줘야한다.  
그러나 캐스는 딘이 한 걸음 떼기도 전에 구역질을 시작했고, 쑤셔넣었던 기름덩어리를 전부 토했다. 빈속에 갑자기 침범한 스튜 건더기는 약해진 위장에겐 독이었을 터였다. 캐스는 얼굴이 시뻘개지도록 제 안을 쥐어짜냈다. 가쁘게 숨을 몰아쉬는 동작 하나하나가 불안정의 극치였다. 간신히 체중을 기댄 손이 가늘게 떨렸고 식은땀이 바닥을 적셨다. 딘은 이를 빠득 갈고는 눈을 감아버렸다. 그저 어둠 속에서 캐스의 토악질이 그치기만을 기다렸다.

딘은 천천히 다가가 캐스의 어깨를 움켜쥐었다. 그러곤 축 늘어진 상반신을 제단에 기대게 했다. 캐스는 딘을 외면했지만 딘은 아랑곳 않고 이마에 손을 얹었다. 불덩어리였다.

"어디 나갔다 왔어?"  
"알 것 없어. 의사는?"  
척은 딘을 위아래로 훑어보고는 짧게 한숨쉬었다.  
"진작에 왔다 갔어. 스트레스성 고열같으니까 닥터 제이콥이 그냥 잘 먹이고 잘 쉬게하래."  
그게 제일 큰 문제라는걸 알면서 아는 소리였다. 딘은 주머니에 든 것을 꽉 움켜쥐었다.  
"얼마나."  
"사흘정도? 일단 심한건 아니라니 열만 떨어뜨림 큰 문제 없을거래."  
척은 물 묻은 손을 셔츠에 문대었다.  
"내가 이렇게까진 안 해주려 했는데, 방이 엉망이라 대강 정리해놨어. 대체 무슨 대화를 그렇게 격하게 한 거야?"  
"애들 입단속이나 시켜."  
딘은 척을 밀치고 창고에 들어갔다. 척의 말따마나 창고는 얼추 정돈된 상태였다. 낡은 침대의 머리맡에는 젖은 수건 하나가 걸쳐진 채였다. 백열등이 천장에서 창백한 전직 천사를 비추었다.  
캐스는 침대에 앉아 있었다. 식은땀에 젖은 머리칼은 이마에 엉겨붙었고 거친 숨소리는 불규칙적이었다. 딘은 캐스 곁으로 저벅저벅 다가갔다. 그러곤 의자를 질질 끌어당겨 간이침대 옆에 집어던졌다. 캐스는 딘이 의자에 주저앉을 때까지도 그를 무시한 채 정면만 응시하고 있었다.  
딘은 지긋지긋하다는 눈빛으로 캐스를 노려봤다. 무어라 말 하려 입을 뗀 딘은, 잠시 무언가를 고민하더니 이내 입을 닫아버렸다. 대신 주머니에 든 것을 꺼내었다. 사과였다. 딘은 사과 한 알을 반으로 쪼갰다.  
"야."  
사과 반 쪽이 이불 위로 던져졌다. 캐스는 사과를 보더니 의심스럽다는 듯 딘을 올려다보았다. 아포칼립스에 과일이라니, 절대 손쉽게 얻을 수 있는 것이 아니라는 건 캐스도 알고 있었다. 딘은 그 눈을 피했다. 대신, 마치 시범을 보이는 듯이 사과를 크게 한 입 베어물었다. 캐스는 그걸 멍하니 바라보더니 사과를 조심스럽게 집어들었다. 그러곤 살짝 베어물었다. 딘은 캐스가 두 입 더 사과를 깨물길 기다리고는 자기도 이어서 사과를 물었다. 기초 음식섭취 실습이라도 하는 것마냥 딘은 재촉하듯이 캐스를 노려봤다. 그럼 캐스는 한숨을 쉬고는 다시 입에 과일을 대는 식이었다. 다소 강압적이고 어색한 식사시간이었다.  
캐스는 씨만 남은 사과를 '이제 만족하냐'듯이 딘 앞에 흔들었다. 딘은 그걸 낚아채 대충 뒤로 집어던졌다.  
"보통 고열 환자한테 추천하는 식단이 사과는 아닐 텐데."  
"아, 이제 말하는 거냐?"  
딘은 젖은 수건을 집어 허공에 팍 털고는 제 손에 둘렀다. 그러곤 차가운 수건으로 캐스의 이마를 덮으려 손을 뻗었다. 하지만 캐스는 딘의 손길을 가만히 쳐냈다.  
"나는 어떤 도움도 못 된다."  
캐스는 거의 속삭이는 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 아무런 힘도 감정도 느껴지지 않는 어투였다.  
"인간인 나는 네게 한 톨의 도움도 줄 수 없다."  
딘은 입 안을 깨물었다. 캐스의 조용한 말이 뇌리를 날카롭게 파고들었다.  
"딘, 나는 내일 떠나겠다."  
캐스는 자신의 말을 마치고 어금니를 깨물었다. 주먹이나 욕설을 예상한 행동이었다. 그러나 딘은 아무 반응이 없었다. 적어도 육안상으로는 그러했다. 방금 딘은 저도 모르게 입 안을 깨물었다. 너덜거리는 살점에서 피맛이 빠르게 퍼졌다. 딘은 역겨움을 느끼며 제 피를 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 딘은 수건을 두르지 않은 손을 캐스에게 뻗었다. 캐스는 순간 움찔했으나 딘은 그저 가볍게 어깨를 움켜쥐었을 뿐이었다. 그리고 젖은 수건을 이마에 얹었다. 캐스는 이번엔 뿌리치지 않았다. 그저 영문 모르겠다는 표정으로 딘을 흘끔거렸을 뿐이었다. 딘은 힘겹게 입을 떼었다.  
"새미는 날 떠나고서 루시퍼에게 yes라고 했지. 이젠 너냐? 무슨 사고를 치려고?"  
캐스는 딘의 말에서 피냄새를 맡았다. 딘은 캐스를 바라봤다. 캐스도 딘을 바라보고 있었다. 서로의 눈동자에 비친 스스로의 절망을 바라보며 두 사람은 안심을 느꼈다. 캐스는 눈을 감고 제 이마를 식히는 손에 머리를 기대었다. 딘은 순간 손에 무게가 실리자 캐스가 실신했다 생각하고 의사를 부르려했다. 그러나 캐스가 먼저 입을 떼었다.  
"Jerk."  
딘은 흠칫 놀라 캐스를 바라봤다. 그는 쓰게 미소지으며 파란 눈동자로 딘을 바라보고 있었다. 딘은 이를 악물었다가, 피 섞인 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고는, 떨리는 목소리를 애써 억눌렀다.  
"Bitch."  
수건이 두 사람의 온기 사이에서 냉기를 잃어갔다.

아직 카스티엘이 조금은 카스티엘이었고, 딘 윈체스터가 조금은 딘 윈체스터였던 어느날 밤의 일이다.


End file.
